A rack-mount system, having a plurality of bays into which modules can be inserted, is a commonly-used structure for coupling separate power supply modules together to provide a complete system. Typically, each power supply module has its own input requirements and output capabilities. A power supply is a device used to convert electrical energy from one form to another (e.g., converting an alternating current ("AC") to direct current ("DC"), or vice versa, or to transform an AC or DC voltage to a different level). A power system may consist of one or more power supplies, which can be operated in parallel to provide greater energy capacity. For example, two AC-to-DC converters, each capable of providing 20 amps of current at a particular output voltage, can be coupled in parallel to provide 40 amps of current. A rack-mount system is also often used in the telecommunications industry to house various system modules, including AC-to-DC rectifiers, DC-to-DC converters, "ringer" modules, etc.
A rack-mount system typically includes a bus structure that includes a power outlet to couple a module inserted into the rack to a source of AC power. Each power outlet includes power receptacles (e.g., "hot" and "neutral") and a "ground" receptacle. Conventional rack-mount modules are constructed such that they can be easily inserted into a rack-mount bay. To facilitate quick installation, prior art modules have included a conventional AC power connector, positioned at the rear of the module, that automatically engages an AC power outlet in the rack as the module is inserted. To comply with safety standards, such as those promulgated by Underwriter's Laboratories ("UL"), all modules must be coupled to the ground. Some modules employed in a rack-mount system, however, do not require AC power. Thus, although all modules must be coupled to the ground, the use of a conventional AC power connector for all modules is unnecessary.
If a conventional AC power connector is used in a rack-mount module that does not require AC power, live AC power will unnecessarily be present within the module. Furthermore, conventional AC power connectors include prongs for engaging with the power receptacles, and thus the connectors must include a means to insulate the prongs from the module chassis. Thus, the connectors are typically manufactured from an insulating plastic. However, because the plastic housing also insulates the grounding prong (or "pin"), a separate grounding strap is required to couple the grounding prong of the connector to the power module chassis. Additional disadvantages of using a conventional AC power connector in rack-mount modules that do not require AC power include additional manufacturing time, additional parts count and cost, and loss of space within the module chassis.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a connector to allow a rack-mount module to be grounded through a power outlet in a rack-mount system; the connector should remain disengaged and electrically disconnected from the AC power receptacles within the power outlet in the rack-mount system thereby to prevent the AC power from being coupled into the module.